Double the Trouble
by Sparrow'sArrow
Summary: When a portal opens and the gender opposites of the Avengers pop out, all Hades breaks loose!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer!: i do not own the Avengers... sadly.

Tony Stark's POV

It all started one hot June day when i was checking out my stark 2.0 portal finder, when out of the blue, a portal opened and 5 females tumbled out along with a male. All seemed to be human and unconscious. I cautiously made my way towards them for a better look.

They all looked around 25-35 years in age, so around my age. One of the females Stared to stir; Her hair was a dark brown which framed a pale face, like me. she wore black skinny jeans and a black sabbath t-shirt- also like me- but what scared me was that glowing blue orb of light coming from her chest- an arc reactor.

Oh oh.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer don't own Avengers

Torilie Stark's POV

Blue portal. sucked in. Horned helmet. Blue staff.

My memories came back, flowing faster than a cheetah on caffeine. My eyes opened and a mans face came into view.

"Tony, She's awake!" He yelled to his left.

"What...What happened?" I stammered, just in time for another man to come in, holding a coffee mug that said: 'I'm not bossy, i just have better ideas.'

"Yeah, I have eyes, Capsicle. I know."

He looked at me, and i saw just how much he looked like me- my brother, maybe? Then, A thought stuck me- My team. a wave of guilt washed over me. it must have shown by the look on my face, 'cos the man wearing the patriotic uniform said,"worried about something?"

"Yeah, my Team, The Avengers."

Good? Bad? Review!

- Sparrow


	3. Chapter 3

I"M BACK!

Disclaimer: not owning anything... yet...

Chapter three

Meeting the Rest

Torilie Stark 's POV

"Where is my team, anyway? I asked.

No answer.

I climbed off the bed, and looked the one named Tony in the eyes and repeated in a quiet, calm and deadly tone, "Where's my team."

" The room down the hall to the right." He replied, in the same tone. "Before you go," he continued, "Who are you?"

"Torilie Edine Stark, also know as Tori to friends, Rescue on missions, Leader of the team Avengers to New York." I Said, walking out of the room towards the team who saved the world, my friends.

I found the room and walked inside to find my crazy friends arguing. Again.

"Guy's! stop it!All of you!" I yelled.

Betty looked like she was going to hulk-out, Stephanie was about to throw her shield at Celia, whom was about to fire an arrow at Thorlene who in turn was going to throw her hammer. the only one actually quiet was Nathan. They all froze and put down the weapons, and were very quiet.

" Now i have reason to believe that portal sent us to another dimension ."

It wasn't very quiet after i said that.

Here we go! another chappie for ya!

Please review, happy readers!

-Sparrow


	4. Chapter 4

I am sorry you had to wait so long, but i had a serious case of writers block!

NEXT chapter!

Warning: Cap is kind of OOC in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own this.

Tony Stark's POV

Capsicle broke the (very awkward, i might add,) silence with an awkward line.

"I didn't know you had a sister."

"... I don't..."

"... Oh..."

There was more awkward silence from there.

(AN: Crappy sequence and scene, I know.)

LINE BREAKER!

Tori Stark's POV

Once i filed my team in and had my RESCUE armor on, a question I did not know the answer to came up.

" When do we get to meet the male counterparts?" asked Celia Barton.

" No idea, Hawkess. I -"

I was cut off by a man Dropping in- literally.

"Who are you?" asked Stephenie, shield at the ready.

The Man was in an outfit exactly like Hawkess'es- mostly black with purple, a mechanical bow and a whole whack full of arrows- explosive, goo traps, nets, grabber hooks... you get the idea.

The man said " The name is Hawkeye, and i am a friend of Tony's- and to answer your question Hawkess, now."

And with that, 4 other men and 1 female came in. I recognized two of them- patriot man and Tony.

Steve Rodger's POV

Wow. This is... really weird... but it is rude not to say Hello.

"Hello." I said.

"Hello!" One said cheerfully. She had a uniform like mine, complete with a shield- MY shield.

Before i could say anything, Stark said:

"Right! Introductions! I'm Tony Stark aka Iron Man, The man to my left is Steve Rodgers aka Captain America, the Man to my right is Bruce Banner aka The Hulk, the Lady on the ceiling is Natasha Romanoff-"(cue everyone looking up) "-aka Black Widow,Clint Barton aka Hawkeye, and last but not least is Thor, aka the god of Thunder. Your turn!"

Tori Stark's POV

"I am Tori Stark aka Rescue, That's Stephenie Rodgers aka Lady America,Betty Banner aka She-Hulk, Nathan Romanoff aka Widower, Celia Barton aka Hawkess, and Thorlene aka the goddess of thunder."

"So... anyone want shawarma?"

Please review, happy readers!

-Sparrow


End file.
